Little Evil
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Brothership!Mark x Jisung] Punya adik kecil itu memang terkadang menyebalkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Mark Lee karena ulah adik menyebalkannya, Jisung. Tapi ternyata bagaimanapun dia sayang adiknya ini. RnR?


**LITTLE EVIL**

Brothership!Taeyong x Mark x Renjun x Jisung

NCT © SM Entertaiment

 _Warning!_ Alternate Universe. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Di salah satu rumah yang terlihat sepi, seseorang tengah berusaha mengendap-ngendap. Dia adalah seorang pelajar sekolah menengah akhir―melihat pakaiannya yang merupakan seragam dari salah satu _senior high_ terkenal di kota itu. Kakinya berjalan tanpa alas kaki, sementara sebelah tangannya sibuk menenteng sepatunya. Jas kuningnya tersampir di lengan. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu rumah itu. Sepelan mungkin mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ingat? Dia sedang mengendap-ngendap.

 _Kriet._

Pintu terbuka. Pemuda itu masuk perlahan sambil menengok kanan-kiri dan kembali menutup pintu, layaknya seorang pencuri. _Masa ada pencuri seswag ini?_

" _Fyuh_ ," desahnya lega sambil mengusap keringat di dahi dengan tangannya. Akhirnya dia bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan―setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Pandangannya kembali meneloh kanan dan kiri.

Sepi.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aman.

 _Yeay!_

Pemuda ini bersorak riang dalam hati karena menganggap acara endap-mengendapnya berjalan lancar. Dengan senyum―layaknya pencuri di film-film, sosok itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Kali ini menuju ke arah tangga. Kerena yang menjadi tujuannya adalah kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Langkahnya? tentu saja seperti pencuri.

 _Hap!_

Matanya mengeliling.

Masih sepi. Aman.

 _Hap. Hap. Hap._

Dia hampir saja sampai. Tinggal tiga anak tangga lagi dan dia akan sampai di lantai dua. Ya, seandainya saja dia bisa―

"Mark- _hyung_ , sudah pulang?"

Karena sebuah suara menghentikannya.

 _Shit!_

Itu adik bungsunya. Jisung.

Dengan gerakan kaku sosok yang dipanggil 'Mark- _hyung_ ' itupun berbalik. "A-ah, Jisung."

Minhyung―nama asli sosok itu―kembali turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Jisung dengan was-was. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, takut jika _hyung_ mereka, yang menjadi alasan dia mengendap-ngendap di rumahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba datang dan memergokinya di sini bersama bocah ini.

" _Hyung_?"

 _Oh_! Sepertinya Mark melamun.

"Jisung, dengar―" ucapnya sambil memang kedua bahu adiknya itu dengan serius, membuat Jisung bingung, "Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun kau melihatku sudah pulang, ya?" pintanya dengan tatapan andalannya; tatapan memelas.

Jisung hanya menatap, kebingungan, " Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Mark menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan adiknya yang masih kecil namun suka ikut campur ini, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya… _lakukan_. _Oke_?"

Jisung mengangguk.

"Tapi jika Taeyong- _hyung_ tanya―"

"Jangan!"

 _Ups._

Sepertinya suaranya terlalu keras sehingga membuat Jisung tersentak di tempatnya.

"M-maksudku, kau juga tidak usah bilang pada Taeyong- _hyung_. Pura-pura saja kau tidak melihatku. Kamu mengerti 'kan, Jisung?" Mark berharap adiknya itu paham.

 _Please_. Mark belum mau bertemu Taeyong- _hyung_ nya saat ini.

Jisung memandang wajah kakaknya yang sekarang memasang ekspresi yang sudah menyamai ekspresi pengemis jalanan―

 _Hei! Sejak kapan ada pengemis jalanan seswag ini!?_

Kasihan juga.

Dan akhirnya Jisung hanya mengangguk, lagi.

" _Yes_!" Mark hampir saja melompat girang di tempatnya, matanya berbinar memandang adiknya. Ah, dia ingat punya permen. Dirogohlah tasnya dan―

 _Tada!_

Dua buah permen _lollipop_ ia sodorkan ke arah Jisung, yang tentu saja dengan sangat senang menerimanya. " _Thankyou little brooooo_ ," ucapnya sambil menarik pipi Jisung dengan kedua tangan, membuat wajah Jisung yang bulat menjadi lucu.

"Jisungie, dimana kau?"

 _Uh-Oh_! Itu suara Taeyong- _hyung_. Gawat.

Mark cepat-cepat mencari tempat sembunyi, berlari secepat kilat sehingga Taeyong tak sempat melihat sosoknya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Jisungie?" tanya sosok yang baru datang itu―Taeyong―dengan heran. Apa yang dilakukan adik kecilnya itu berdiri sendiri terpaku di samping tangga? Oh iya, dengan dua permen _lollipop_ di tangannya.

"Jisung lagi _ga_ ngapa-ngapain kok, _hyung_ ," jawab Jisung.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya itu, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang. Tapi seketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Hmm. Jisung, apa kau liat Mark sudah pulang? _Ish_. Anak itu, apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah? Kenapa kerjaannya hanya mencari masalah dan membuat onar. _Seonsaengnim_ sampai menelpon dan marah-marah," ujar Taeyong sedikit emosi, "Awas saja dia kalo pulang, akan ku hukum bocah itu."

 _Glup._

Mark yang mendengar itu di tempat persembunyiannya― yang ternyata di balik tirai―hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil tersenyum pahit. _Ha_ _ha_. Hal ini sudah bisa ia tebak, ia sudah mengantisipasinya. Makanya ia mengendap-ngendap seperti pencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Seperti tadi.

"Sayangnya Jisung belum lihat, _hyung_."

 _Fyuh. Bagus sekali Jisung._

Taeyong hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos adiknya itu. Ia memperhatikan adik paling kecilnya itu mulai membuka bungkus dan memakan satu permen dari dua permen lollipop di tangannya.

Tapi―

 _Apa itu?_

Pandangannya tiba-tiba jatuh pada sebuah benda, yang ternyata berupa sepasang sepatu, teronggok begitu saja di anak tangga. Taeyong memungutnya dengan heran.

"Loh? Bukannya ini sepatu Mark?"

 _Mati!_

Mark merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena kebodohannya. Karena terlalu buru-buru untuk sembunyi, dia sampai lupa sepatunya. Sialsialsial.

"Oh, itu―"

Suara itu? Jisung?

 _Oh, no_. _Jangan bilang…_

"Itu emang punya Mark- _hyung_ kok. Tadi Mark- _hyung_ ketemu Jisung di sini― _slurp_ ―tapi dia nyuruh Jisung jangan bilang siapa-siapa soalnya dia mau sembunyi. Kayaknya itu― _slurp_ ―ketinggalan waktu Mark- _hyung_ buru-buru sembunyi gara-gara denger suara Taeyong- _hyung_ deh― _slurp_!" ucap Jisung panjang lebar dengan nada _oh so innocent_ dibarengi suara saat dia menjilati permen lollipopnya.

 _Tuing!_

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Taeyong begitu mendengar penjelasan panjang Jisung itu. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kekesalannya pada seseorang yang merupakan adiknya sendiri, Mark, membuncah. Membuat wajahnya yang tampan jadi menjadi lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

Sementara itu, dari tempat persembunyiannya, Mark tahu jika ajalnya sudah dekat.

"LEE MINHYUNG!"

 _Matimatimatimati―_

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU BUANG SEMUA KOLEKSI GAMEMU!"

 _Tuh, kan._

.

* * *

Mark terduduk di salah satu sofa _single_ di ruang tamu rumah itu. Sedari tadi, pandangannya tak lepas dari lantai dan kakinya yang tak beralas, seakan-akan itu adalah pemandangan yang lebih menarik dari pemandangan apapun. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan pemandangan wajah _hyung_ nya yang sedang murka, sepertinya pemandangan itu memang jauhjauhjauh lebih baik.

Sedari tadi Mark hanya bisa menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah _hyung_ nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu?" desis Taeyong berbahaya, "Berhentilah berbuat onar. Astaga. Kau itu sudah dewasa. Kau tahu, tadi seonsangnimmu menelpon _hyung_ , bilang kalau kau tertidur lagi di kelas setelah bertengkar lagi dengan Donghyuck dan membuat keributan." Mark benar-benar merasakan kekesalan _hyung_ nya itu saat dia mengatakannya.

" _M-mian_ ," ujarnya pelan.

"Ini semua pasti karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan klub hiphopmu itu," tuduh Taeyong tajam―membuat Mark tegang.

Memang benar ia mengikuti klub hiphop sekolahnya. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah dengan latihan sampai tak jarang lupa waktu. Apalagi karena ia akan mengikuti kompetensi tak lama lagi. Mungkin memang itulah alasannya. Mark selalu merasa mengantuk di kelas karena kurang istirahat. Belum lagi Donghyuck, teman sekelasnya yang _rese_ itu selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Kumohon, Mark. Berhentilah main main. Fokus dengan sekolahmu, setidaknya sampai kau lulus." Helaan nafas terdengar, "Kau bebas melakukan apapun. _Hyung_ tidak pernah melarangmu, bukan? Tapi perhatikan juga sekolahmu," ujar Taeyong pelan sambil menatap Mark, dia memang tak benar-benar bisa marah pada adik-adiknya. Hanya terkadang kesal.

Mark hanya mengangguk kecil. Taeyong- _hyung_ memang tak pernah melarangnya, justru sebaliknya― _hyung_ nya itu begitu men _support_ hobi dan potensi yang dimilikinya.

"Apa kau mau mengecewakan ayah dan ibu?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Mark semakin merasa bersalah. Mark menggeleng, "Tidak, _hyung_."

"Kalo begitu hentikan main-mainmu sampai kau lulus."

"Iya, Mark- _hyung_. Taeyong- _hyung_ benar― _slurp_ ―berhentilah main-main. Jisung sih tidak apa-apa main, soalnya kan― _slurp_ ―Jisung itu masih anak kecil. Gak seperti Mark- _hyung_ yang― _slurp_ ―sudah tua."

Suara innocent itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut si kecil Jisung yang masih sibuk dengan lollipopnya. Diam dan menguping sedari tadi sepertinya membuat bocah ini gatal ingin bicara.

Tapi sayang, karena ucapannya sama sekali tak membuat keadaan membaik.

Mark memandang adiknya itu dengan garang. Seakan berkata 'Diam kau, Jisung. Semua ini gara-gara kamu!' tapi sepertinya Jisung bahkan tak sadar dengan tatapan _mematikkan_ yang dilayangkan _hyung_ keduanya itu padanya. Akibat dari kata-katanya.

Taeyong mendesah. "Pokoknya, sebagai hukuman kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sepulang sekolah selama dua minggu ini"

"―tapi, _Hyung_!"

" Tidak ada protes." Taeyong sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. "Satu lagi. Kau harus membersihkan setiap sudut rumah―"

"APA!? _Hyung_! Aku kan harus latihan sepulang sekolah―"

Tatapan tajam Taeyong menghentikan ucapan Mark seketika. Membuatnya mati kutu.

"Satu kata lagi maka hukumanmu akan berubah menjadi tiga minggu."

Taeyong beranjak pergi, dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Hening.

Mark terdiam dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Hahahahahahahahaha."

Jisung tertawa begitu keras karena melihat ekspresi di wajah Mark- _hyung_ nya itu.

Sungguh tak tahu suasana.

Mark mendelik sebal. "Diam! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Jisung! _Ish_ , kalau kau bukan adikku sudah kupukul kau dari tadi," Mark mengangkat tangannya, terlihat seperti benar-benar akan memukul Jisung. Membuat Jisung lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak berlebihan.

"Aaaaaaa, Taeyong- _hyung_. Mark- _hyung_ bilang dia akan memukulkuuuu!"

 _Dasar pengadu_ , batin Mark kesal. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran kursi. Menjambak rambutnya saat memikirkan hukumannya.

Tak lama kemudian dia bisa mendengar teriakan _hyung_ nya dari dalam kamar.

 _"Mark, hukumanmu bertambah jadi satu bulan!"_

 _APA!?_

 _TAPI KAN AKU HANYA BERCANDA!_

Mark baru saja akan berteriak untuk membela diri.

 _"DAN TIDAK ADA PROTES!"_

Teriakan hyunngnya kembali terdengar.

 _ARGH_! Ini semua gara-gara, Jisung. Adik kecilnya itu benar-benar setan kecil!

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Mark sampai di rumahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini baru jam setengah tiga sore, padahal biasanya dia sampai rumah paling awal jam tujuh malam karena latihan. Semenjak kemarin, Mark benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Hukuman yang ia peroleh sepertinya membuatnya gusar, gelisah dan mudah marah. Persis seperti seorang wanita yang sedang dalam masa PMS.

"Mark- _hyung_ , sudah pulang?"

 _Nah_ , ini dia. Sumber dari segala kekesalan Mark.

"Ha, mau apa kau, Jisung? Aku sedang kesal, jadi pergilah, jangan ganggu aku," ujar Mark sambil menatap tajam Jisung. Sebelum kembali beristirahat dengan bersantai-santai di sofa.

"Aku pergi setelah _hyung_ selesai membereskan rumah," ujarnya santai sambil mendudukkan diri tepat di samping kakaknya yang sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya.

"Berhentilah bicara dan pergi." Mark berujar tak peduli. Ia tengah bersandar di sofa sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan. Memilih mencoba untuk tidur karena lelah.

"Tapi Taeyong- _hyung_ bilang―"

"Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak ada di sini," potong Mark cepat.

 _Huh._

Jisung mendengus kesal melihat _hyung_ nya itu santai-santai padahal seharusnya mulai menjalankan hukumannya untuk membersihkan rumah. Bagaimanapun Taeyong telah menyuruh Jisung untuk mengawasinya. Sebenarnya lebih karena _hyung_ nya itu berkata akan membuatkannya _cheesecake_ kesukaannya jika Jisung mau mengawasi Mark.

"Yasudah. Terserah, Mark- _hyung_ ," ujar Jisung sambil beranjak dari sofa. Dalam hati Mark ber _smirk-smirk_ ria melihat pengganggunya sudah pergi.

Hening.

 _1 menit..._

 _3 menit..._

 _5 menit..._

"Halo, Taeyong- _hyung_. Ini Jisung. _Ne, ne_. Aku ingin bilang kalo Mark- _hyung_ ―"

 _Sial!_

Mark cepat-cepat bangkit dan merebut gagang telepon dari Jisung dan langsung menyimpannya kembali. Bahaya jika sampai bocah ini bilang pada Taeyong- _hyung_. Bisa-bisa hukumannya menjadi seumur hidup. Membayangkannya saja membuat Jisung merinding.

"Kau ini maunya apa, sih!?"

"Bilang Taeyong- _hyung_ ," ujar Jisung santai, "Soalnya _hyung_ gak mau beresin rumah." Tangannya bersilang di depan dada, memandang Mark tanpa takut. Meski harus dengan menengadah kepala karena _hyung_ nya itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dasar pengadu!" Mark menjerit kesal.

Jisung hanya meleletkan lidahnya.

Mark menahan geraman marah. Matanya menatap garang.

"Oke, oke! _Fine_! Aku kerja sekarang. Kau puas, setan kecil?" ucap Mark sambil berlalu.

Dia akan mengganti bajunya dulu. Tak mungkin kan membereskan rumah mengenakan seragam 'kan?

Sementara Jisung yang ditinggalkan hanya diam menatap kepergian Mark.

Yeah, sepertinya dia memang puas.

Lihat saja senyum di bibirnya.

.

* * *

 _Hap!_

Satu... Dua... Tiga...

 _Hap!_

 _Tuing!_

Mark yang kala itu tengah mengepel rumah menjadi kesal sendiri melihat kelakuan adiknya yang semakin hari semakin mirip dengan seorang setan kecil. Pasalnya, ia baru saja selesai mengepel tempat itu sampai benar-benar mengkilat, kemudian adiknya datang, berjalan bolak-balik dan meloncat dengan sepatu luar ruangannya yang kotornya dan membuatnya bahkan lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mark lemas. Bagaimana tidak lemas? Rumahnya ini benar-benar luas, dia sudah kehabisan tenaga membersihkan tiap sudut rumah. Tenaganya bahkan habis hanya untuk sekedar membentak adiknya yang tidak beres itu.

"Jisung lagi main, _hyung_ ," ujarnya masih melompat, wajahnya serius sekali, "Dan _hyung_ jangan ganggu, Jisung," perintahnya galak.

 _What?_

Mark tak pernah berniat mengganggu adik kecilnya itu. _No, thanks._

 _Lagipula bukannya kau yang selalu merocoki hidupku, ya?_

Terkadang Mark berfikir mungkin jika dia tidak usah punya adik itu lebih baik. Taeyong juga pasti akan jadi lebih menyayanginya jika tidak ada Jisung.

Mendesah keras, Mark mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tak sadar jika lama kelamaan dirinya mulai tertarik ke alam mimpi perlahan.

 _Krriing!_

" _WHOA_!"

Suara telepon yang tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat Mark yang sudah hampir tertidur terlonjak kaget hingga terjungkal dari sofa dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

 _Sial!_

 _Sialsialsialsial._

Dia bisa melihat Jisung mencoba menahan tawanya.

 _Wajahku pasti aneh sekali tadi, sampe bocah itu menertawakanku_ , batinnya. Cepat-cepat Mark mengangkat gagang telepon yang jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Dengan kediaman keluarg―"

 _'Mark, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?'_

Suara Taeyong terdengar dari sebrang dengan nada menuduh, memotong kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

Mark memutar bola matanya. "Sudah aku kerjakan, bos," jawabnya pasrah. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Mark bisa membayangkan disebrang sana Taeyong sedang tersenyum puas.

 _'Bagus, tapi sepertinya hyung akan pulang sedikit malam. Jadi, kalian pergilah makan diluar. Dan jangan coba-coba mendekati dapur untuk membuat makanan, aku tidak mau dapurku hancur atau kebakaran karena ulah kalian.'_

"Ye, ma'am."

Dan telepon pun di tutup.

Meski tadi Mark bilang dia sudah mengerjakan hukumannya dan itu bukan bohong karena memang sudah. Mark harus tetap mengepel lagi lantai yang tadi dikotori adiknya. _Haaaaaaaah_. Matanya kembali beralih lagi pada adiknya yang tadi masih sibuk berlompatan.

Tiba-tiba alisnya berkedut.

" _YA_! JISUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Mark bisa melihat adiknya itu sibuk memainkan alat pel yang ada di ember sehingga airnya tumpah kemana-mana. Membuat semuanya lebih hancur lagi.

"Jisung mau bantuin, Mark- _hyung_ ," ujarnya dengan senyum polos.

Dan entah keberapa kalinya Mark menahan amarahnya hari ini.

 _ARGH!_

.

* * *

"Kita akan makan di mana, _Hyung_?" tanya Jisung semangat begitu mereka akan keluar untuk pergi makan malam. Memang biasanya Taeyong- _hyung_ yang memasak. Mark benar-benar payah dalam urusan seperti itu. Tapi sekarang _hyung_ mereka itu pulang larut, jadi mereka akan makan di luar. Daripada mati kelaparan menunggu _hyung_ nya, kan?

"Memangnya kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Mark.

"SUUUUSHI!"

"Tidak akan kenyang."

"RAMEEEEN!"

"Taeyong- _hyung_ bisa membunuhku jika aku membeli makan malam untukmu sesuatu yang tidak sehat seperti itu."

"PIZAAAA!"

"Aku bosan makan pizza."

Jisung cemberut. Apaan _hyung_ nya itu. Ia bertanya tentang apa yang mau Jisung makan tetapi menolak semuanya. _Menyebalkan!_

"...Jadi, mau makan apa?"

Jisung mengangkat bahunya, "Apa aja boleh," ujarnya santai, terserah _hyung_ nya itu saja lah. "Asal _hyung_ membelikan aku ice cream setelahnya."

Mark hanya memicingkan matanya, menatap adiknya itu.

 _Malam malam begini minta ice cream?_

.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar dengan tangan Mark yang menggenggam sebelah tangan adiknya yang bebas. Jisung kini sedang sibuk dengan ice cream vanillanya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang hendak berjalan pulang.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau _ice cream_ lagi." Jisung merengek.

" _Ha_?"

"Aku kira vanilla enak tapi setelah kucoba sepertinya rasa coklat akan lebih enak."

"Di tanganmu kan masih ada..."

 _Pluk!_

Seketika ice cream itu berakhir di tempat sampah yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

Mark melotot. "Jisung!"

"Sekarang _ice cream_ nya udah gak ada," ujarnya _innocent_ , "Jisung mau lagi~ Rasa coklat~" pintanya.

Jisung, kau tahu tidak?

 _Hyung_ mu itu benar-benar ingin _mencincangmu_ saat ini.

.

* * *

Akhirnya sampai di rumah.

Mark begitu senang. Ia lelah dan ia ingin langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, ya, seandainya ia tidak mendengar suara adiknya merengek. Lagi. Kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Temanin Jisung tidur, _hyung_. Jisung takut sendiri."

 _Aish_ , bocah ini!

" _Ne... Ne_..."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Jisung, yang Mark iri kenapa lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri. Ruangan ini dua kali lebih luas dari tempat tidurnya, dengan dua tempat tidur lagi. Karena memang pemilik ruangan ini ada dua. Satu lagi adalah adiknya yang lain―Renjun.

Jisung naik ke ranjangnya dan masuk dalam selimut bergambar karakter Cars miliknya. Mark juga ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Memeluk Jisung dari samping.

Mark langsung jatuh tertidur begitu menyentuh kasur. Dia benar-benar lelah.

 _1 menit…_

 _5 menit…_

 _10 menit…_

Mark mulai terusik karena merasakan ada orang yang memencet-mencet hidung juga bermain-main dengan telinganya.

"Jisung... tidur," ucapnya sambil masih menutup mata. Benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tapi Jisung tidak bisa tidur sebelum dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur."

 _Yeah, makanya jangan terlalu manja pada Taeyong-hyung,_ geram Mark dalam hati.

"Oke. _Hyung_ nyanyi," ujarnya masih menutup mata, setengah sadar. "Jisung bobo oooh~ Jisung bobo, kalo tidak bobo―" ―kubunuh!―"―digigit nyamuk," Mark mulai menyanyi. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin me _rap_ saja, lagu nina bobo versi rap pasti keren sekali. Tapi berhubung ia sedang malas jadi ia hanya bernyanyi seadanya.

 _Duk!_

" _AW_!"

Mark merintih kesakitan saat Jisung menendang perutnya keras sekali hingga ia jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan!?" teriaknya frustasi. Cukup sudah adiknya itu mencari gara-gara dengannya seharian ini.

"Suara _hyung_ jelek! " Jisung manyun, "Aku jadi tambah tidak bisa tidur!"

 _Sialan!_

"Kau ini―" Mark kembali naik ke atas ranjang, "Sudahlah! Jangan manja! Sekarang tidur!" bentaknya cukup keras sambil kembali memeluk Jisung dan menutup matanya, mencoba kembali tidur.

Hening.

" _Hyung_ benci Jisung, ya?"

"..."

"...Jisung... Tidur..." Mark masih mencoba tak perduli. _Terserah._ Mark sudah lelah.

" _Hyung_ gak suka sama Jisung, ya? "

"Pasti gara-gara Jisung nakal."

"Jisung gak kayak Renjun- _hyung_ yang baik."

"Jisung cuma bisa bikin _hyung_ kesel."

Perasaannya saja atau memang bocah ini sedang nangis sekarang? Mark panas juga mendengar semua ucapan itu. Dia akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap wajah adiknya yang dibanjiri air mata. _Woah, woah,_ bagaimana ini?!

Diusapnya wajah Jisung dengan perlahan, panik. Ia tidak pernah menangani anak kecil menangis sebelumnya.

"Dengar, _hyung_. Jisung gak nakal, oke?" Mark mulai bicara, "Jisung memang sering bikin _hyung_ kesel dan _hyung_ juga sering marah-marah sama Jisung. Tapi itu bukan berarti _hyung_ benci Jisung," ujarnya sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya lebih erat.

"...Tapi, _hyung_ selalu lebih sayang sama Renjun- _hyung_."

Memang selama ini dia lebih dekat dengan adiknya yang satu lagi, Renjun. _Salah sendiri kenapa rese!_

"Kata siapa? Mark- _hyung_ sama-sama sayang Junnie sama Jisung kok," ujarnya menenangkan.

Bukannya tenang, tangisannya malah semakin keras.

"HUWAAA! Tuh kan! _Hyung_ bahkan manggil Renjun- _hyung_ dengan Junnie," ujarnya sambil menangis lebih keras. " _Hyung_ gak pernah sayang sama Jisung."

 _Oh, Please_. Mark juga punya panggilan sayang untuk Jisung; setan kecil kesayangan Taeyong- _hyung_. Tapi Mark tentu tak menyuarakannya karena ia masih tahu suasana. "Jisung iri?"

Jisung mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

"Aku bahkan lebih iri padamu," jujur Mark.

"...Kenapa?" Jisung bertanya heran, matanya membulat lucu memandang Mark.

"Karena Taeyong- _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari kami berdua; _hyung_ dan Renjunnie."

"...B-benarkah?"

Mark mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap adiknya, "Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan dulu Renjunnie sampai menangis karena dengan hal itu," ceritanya, dan memang benar, dulu, dulu sekali. Sebelum keduanya sadar bahwa Jisung adalah adik kecil mereka, dan sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Apalagi setelah orang tua mereka yang sayangnya harus meninggalkan mereka saat Jisung masih berusia lima tahun. "Aku juga," tambah Mark.

Jisung terdiam. Menunduk, lalu cemberut. "Tapi... Jisung ingin Mark- _hyung_ sayang Jisung juga..."

"Aku sayang padamu. Kau adikku, _little bro_."

"Tapi _hyung_ selalu marah-marah!"

"Kalo Itu sih karena kau selalu menyebalkan!"

"Tuh kan," katanya, semakin cemberut, " _Hyung_ sayang sama Jisung gak sih!"

Mark menghela napas. "Jisung yang gak sayang _hyung_. Buktinya Jisung gangguin Mark- _hyung_ padahal _hyung_ capek dan ingin istirahat," ujar Mark sukses membuat Jisung diam.

Hening.

Jisung sudah berhenti nangis. Dan

"Sudah? Sekarang ayo tidur."

Mark kembali menarik adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kembali tidur. Hal yang benar-benar ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Mark- _hyung_ "

" _Hm_?"

"Jisung sayang _hyung_."

Mark cukup kaget dengan perkataan Jisung, tapi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ternyata bagaimanapun dia sayang bocah ini. " _Hyung_ sayang Jisung juga."

"Sekarang tidur?"

" _Ung!_ "

Dan mereka berdua benar-benar terlelap sekarang.

.

* * *

"Aku juga sayang kalian," ujar Taeyong yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping di celah pintu. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia melihat adik-adiknya yang begitu menggemaskan.

Taeyong menutup pintu itu perlahan.

"Oh, iya. _Hyung_ sayang kau juga, Renjunnie," ujarnya saat mengingat adiknya yang satu lagi. Diam-diam merasa bersalah karena menjadi jauh lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini dan tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan adik-adik kecilnya. Mungkin, rencana piknik di akhir pekan ini benar-benar ide bagus. Ia bisa mengajak Jaehyun dan adiknya Jeno, lalu Jaemin, Haechan, dan yang lainnya.

Taeyong tersenyum membayangkan akhir pekannya yang pasti akan menyenangkan. Berjalan ke kamarnya sambil bergumam, "Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Renjun di acara kampingnya ya?"

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Dibuat versi MarkSung. Semoga ga aneh._

 _Makasih buat **minumtolakangin** -sshi yang udah bikin aku suka MarkSung versi Tom and Jerry di fanficnya yang **Tetangga Masa Gitu.** OMG, itu ff kapan lanjut, nenek?_

 _Btw, ada yang punya adek nyebelin kaya Jisung juga? XD_


End file.
